War In Your Bedroom
by pistolwhip
Summary: LP. This takes place after 608. Lucas isn't taking the news of Julian and Peyton's past lightly. He shows Peyton exactly how he feels.


_**War In Your Bedroom**_

**Summary: This takes place after 608 when Peyton finally tells Lucas she was dating Julian. I figure this is my version of how Sawyer was conceived since we never got to see that for ourselves!  
**

**Rating: M for extreme sexual situations and language.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucas or Peyton, or this A Change Of Pace song.**

**Author's Note : This is my first fic I've put up on here so I figured a oneshot would be most appropriate. I'm still trying to figure out my way around here, but I hope you guys enjoy this LP goodness. It's all written in Peyton's POV.  
**

Lucas was laying beneath the sheets of his bed, a bit stiff. I walked in, still dressed in the skin tight black dress that was polite to show off my legs. I eyed him as I went through my drawers to find something comfortable. The tension in the room was thick, and it was beginning to weigh down on both of us.

"I already said I was sorry."

He said nothing, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. Silence seemed appropriate considering his mood. I knew I had pissed him off, whether he chose to admit it or not.

"For God's sake." I mumbled under my breath, that tone getting his attention.

"Stop it, you know I'm not angry with you, Peyton." He fired back.

I eyed him, sarcasm draped all over my expression.

"You're being a jackass for no good reason then?" He had warned me that being sassy after one in the morning was the point where it was no longer cute to him.

He sat up, walking over to me, dressed in his boxers and a white shirt that fit loosely on him. "You expect me to be completely okay with finding out that you used to be in a serious relationship with Julian after nearly a month? What is wrong with you?"

Good question. I knew him better than that, and he was angry over a different issue. A smile graced my lips, one laced with a sort of disappointment. "This is about your masculine ego, isn't it?"

He pursed his lips. "If you're suggesting this is me being pissed about you fucking someone else, then you're making a brave assumption there, Peyton."

"Oh, it's not?" I challenged him.

"No." He reasoned simply as I turned away from him, searching through my folded clothes.

"It doesn't bother you that I shared a bed with someone else?" I paused for a moment.

"Stop." He insisted simply, slightly enraged about the image now in his head.

"..or that we did a lot more than sleep in that bed." I continued before he flipped me around by my wrist.

"Enough!" He demanded as he raised his voice, a threatening look in his eyes. I knew he'd never hurt me. He couldn't.

He refused to picture me with anyone else. I was _**his.**_

"You think maybe once I'll slip up and picture him on top of me instead of you?" I could nearly feel his blood boiling, mine was too.

He rammed me against the wall, pinning my arms over my head by my hands. His eyes pleaded for me to stop before his lips did a better job of shutting me up. His tongue flicked against mine, a moan creeping up my throat. "Fuck him! He could never do the things I do to you." He insisted huskily, almost challenging me. I was the only one that could coax out his alpha male.

One of my legs wrapped around his waist, black pumps still on my feet. The warmth he felt under my dress was more than enough to make his boxers tighten. I could feel the warm evidence against my thigh. It was driving me crazy.

"Are you sure about that?" A part of me knew I was only irritating him further.. But I only saw this side of him once and awhile.

He was so sexy when he was jealous.

_It's a war in your bedroom baby_

_I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste_

_Of a piece of your flesh, my darling_

_I 've got no time to hesitate_

Lucas held my leg up, moving my black panties aside to feel the damage he had done. God, I was so wet for him. I nearly came from the simple movement alone. Lucas could fuck me with his eyes judging by some of the looks I've received from him.

He moved very gently against the sensitive nub that was soaking his fingers. My hips generously moved against his hand, a needy whimper leaving my lips before they crashed to his. My tongue massaged his own as I desperately went for his boxers. He only slammed my hands back against the wall, showing me exactly who was in control of the situation.

He did the honor of getting us both undressed.

_The bathroom's fogging up with our heartbeats, sweat for me_

_I watch your nails scraping down the back of my neck_

_I've got a burning in my chest - its calling for your thighs_

_This is me and you, you and me for the first time_

His lips had found the time to meet mine over and over again, his breathing just as scattered as my own. I tugged on his lower lip with my teeth before he lowered his lips to my neck, biting down firmly on my shoulder. I didn't expect that to feel so good, but the loud moan that echoed throughout the house suggested otherwise. I had a feeling his teeth marks would be available for the world to see, mainly to show possession.

"Oh God, stop that.." I begged, feeling his firmness teasing my entrance each time he moved.

Lucas effortlessly lifted me up, easing me down onto the bed. He lifted my legs over his shoulders, burying his face between them as he sank down. His hands ran over the smooth skin that was available to him. He always seemed so impressed.

_I've been waiting you've been dreaming _

_of everything I'm talking about_

_It's a war in your bedroom baby_

_I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste_

_of a piece of your flesh my darling_

_We've got no time to hesitate_

I felt his tongue beginning to massage every fold of me. "Oh fuck.." I whimpered, surprising him pleasantly with my reaction. I could hear him smiling from down there.

He suddenly stopped, blowing cold air over my swollen nub. It made me shiver. I knew he was teasing me, and it was definitely payback for everything that had happened. I grunted in my frustration, grabbing a handful of his hair to force him back over that spot, but he simply kissed over my warmth, easing his head away.

"God dammit, what're you doing..." I said in a few scattered breaths. He was making me dizzy with lust.

_It's a war in your bedroom baby_

_I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste_

_of a piece of your flesh my darling_

_We've got no time to hesitate_

Luke stood, slowly easing his firmness inside of me. But he didn't show weakness like he usually did, his pace was strong and fast. I gasped, considering I had no warning. My toes curled tightly before I went to wrap my legs around his waist, but he stopped me, holding my legs apart by my knees. Our bed was creaking, the weak headboard slamming into the wall.

His eyes were all over me, and I could tell through my foggy vision that he was enjoying this. I hated the lack of control, but I was too weak to stand up to him when it came to this. He knew my body too well. Before my muscles could tighten around him, he completely stopped, still inside of me.

_I've got a picture perfect memory under the covers_

_I'll say exactly what you want to hear, I'll make you scream_

_There's not a drop of your innocence when you shiver_

_Don't go love, stay all night, now you're mine_

This time we both grunted in frustration.

I pleaded hopelessly with my stare, but once again, he wasn't having it. He wanted to hear me beg him, but I wasn't going to give in so easily.

While shaking his head in quiet protest, he laid back onto our bed. In a swift motion he pulled me on top of him so that I could straddle his lap. He made me feel so fragile when he did that. I placed my hands over his chest, finally satisfied I had some control. My hips began to swivel rather quickly over him, my fingernails digging into his skin. It was irritating me that he wasn't softening up to my movements like he usually did. He only grinned, as if to tell me that he was winning.

_I've been waiting you've been dreaming_

_of everything I'm talking about_

_It's a war in your bedroom baby_

_I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste of a piece of your flesh my darling_

_We've got no time to hesitate_

I began to get going again, feeling myself beginning to tighten around him. He then firmly held my hips, stopping me from moving. The sound that left my throat was almost a cry of pain. I was _aching_ to finish. Finally, he sighed, his eyes fluttering closed when everything stopped. Clearly, I wasn't done until he said so.

He rolled over to give himself the top, spreading my legs before he began to move quickly again. One of his hands massaged my breast, the other smoothing over my stomach, then lower to allow his thumb to massage my exposed nerve.

_It's a war in your bedroom baby_

_I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste_

_of a piece of your flesh my darling_

_We've got no time to hesitate_

"Lucas!" I cried, not able to hold that back. I bit down on two of my fingers, trying to quiet myself, but I was failing miserably.

The way I must have looked was satisfying him. He was beginning to slow down again little by little. He wanted more.

"Fuck me, please.." I pleaded in nearly a whimper, bucking my hips against his finger.

Still, he continued to slow down. Sweat was covering my body in a much thicker layer than his.

_Sex is everywhere (sex is everywhere)_

_It's you and me_

_It's you to me_

"Please, Lucas!" I whined, gripping his hand considering it was still over my breast. I was completely a slave for him, not that I'd ever let him know that. He traced a finger over my cheek, sliding it slowly into my mouth. I began to suck on his rough flesh, letting my tongue dance around it. Finally, I felt him weaken in the knees. The visual was killing him.

He decided he had seen enough and began to drill into me, hips moving at a rapid pace. I could barely contain my moans as they seemed to slip out each time he thrust harder. My muscles began to slowly constrict, the play of red-light green-light being too much for my body to take anymore. I came hard, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. Seeing me that only made him slam into me harder.

The pleased scream I let out was the last thing he needed before he fell off of his edge as well, pulling quickly out of me. I felt his liquid warmth all over my stomach and chest

_It's a war in your bedroom… It's a war in your bedroom…_

_It's a war in your bedroom baby_

_I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste_

_of a piece of your flesh my darling_

_We've got no time to hesitate_

"Yeahhh, Peyton.." He said with such relief, and I couldn't help but smile just a little.

I rubbed his chest sweetly before he lowered himself down slowly to kiss me, that tenderness back in his touch again. No matter how angry we got with each other, I know we could always come back to this. It was inevitable.

"I'm sorry.." I softened up, and he simply shook his head at me.

"No, I am. I didn't mean to jump down your throat before. I just.. Hate to think of anyone else taking care of you, Peyton." His hand cupped my cheek.

"You've always been taking care of me Luke, whether you've known it or not." It was true. No matter where my heart was, he was there too.

That seemed to calm him a bit, his breath slowing down a little. He kissed my forehead, moving my stray hairs from my face.

"You know you're stuck with me forever, right?" He asked with a small smile on his face. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm very aware of that. I think I'll be okay with it, eventually." I grinned, clearly poking fun once again.

"I love you, Peyton Sawyer."

"And I love you, Lucas Scott."

His lips crashed to mine again before we both submerged ourselves in the bed sheets.


End file.
